The Nightmares of a Telepath
by StarkidDreamer
Summary: She lit up the world with that smile of hers. Everyone in the mansion knew her time there was limited. So why did he fall for her anyways?


To be honest I didn't plan anything about this. Just a one-shot that flowed from my fingers.

Disclaimer: If i owned X men i would be married to Stan Lee and, although i love him, he's too old for lil ol me. There is no real reason for a disclaimer because in order for the show to even show up on the website has to have permission so...they know we are writing these fics...

Summary: She lit up the world with that smile of hers. Everyone in the mansion knew this and everyone know her time there was limited. So why did he fall for her anyways?

12345

Angie tossed and turned in her room down in med bay. Her body was sore, mind weak, heart in poor condition at this point. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Jimmy entered her room and ran a hand over her wet brow and her convulsing stopped for a moment. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled up at Leech weakly. "Thanks dear." she mumbled and he nodded.

"Want me to sleep with you tonight?" he asked. Leech always checked in on the new recruit. She was maybe thirty eight with a thin frame and chocolate Helena Bonham Carter hair. Her eyes were a sapphire color and her features soft. Leech had become attached to her over the past few weeks. She nodded and he crawled into bed next to her where they both promptly fell asleep. Angie woke to the sound of soft wheels gliding across smooth linoleum. Her eyes shot open and smiled up as Charles entered her room with two trays of food.

"Good morning Ms. North."

"Please Professor, call me Angie" she smiled at him and he smiled back, brown eyes crinkling around the edges. "That for us?" she asked as her stomach growled loudly. The boy next to her was still asleep so she slid out of bed quietly. "He came down again last night."

"You remind him of his mother." Xavier mumbled and she smiled.

"If I could have had children I would hope they would be as good as him. Too bad it will never happen." She shrugged but Charles saw the brief flick of anger then sorrow flit across her face. Angie would never have kids. She'd never do a lot of things. She only had three months to live.

Angela North had been diagnosed with an inoperable tumor in her prefrontal cortex three months ago. Her mind would slowly deteriorate until she could no longer control her powers or her actions. She was with Xavier because she wanted to be somewhere where they would end her before she did any damage with her power. She was in a moment of lucidity at the moment, a rare moment. Xavier, being whom he was, extended these times as much as possible but he knew she would soon lose all control. Before she could kill he would blank her mind, ending her life quietly.

She munched on a piece of toast and followed Xavier into the elevator, leaving Jimmy to sleep. Charles watched her eat happily and a smile crossed his weathered face. He'd only known Angela North for the better half of a month but her sharp intellect and quick wit had caught him off guard. She was well read and had been studying medicine when her mutation had been discovered and she'd been kicked out of medical school. Ten years later she'd been diagnosed with the inoperable tumor. Life could be so cruel. Her eyes glazed over and he felt himself being pulled into a dark nightmare.

Sentinels were marching outside, the east wall of the house was destroyed and there were bodies of his students everywhere. "Angela!" Charles called out and the nightmare vanished. She touched his shoulders lightly, a look of fear on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped out, patting his shoulders then chest to make sure he was in tact. Angela's gift was, indeed, dark. She could lock one in their deepest nightmare. If you got injured in the nightmare then the pain, the injury, was as real as it seemed. She discovered her power when she was young. She had killed her parents. She was thirteen. "Your okay?" She asked as she grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Yes" Charles said softly looking into her worried face. Her expression showed terror. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek softly. "Don't be afraid. Your time has not yet come."

"I was more worried about you then me." she mumbled and he leaned forward. She rested her forehead on his and breathed in the scent of Old spice and honeysuckle. She hadn't known a flower could smell so good on a man until she met him. She felt his mind penetrate hers and she locked her thoughts behind a steel door. She leaned back and smiled brightly causing his chest to constrict painfully. A scream sounded from outside and Angie's eyes went wide. "I'm not doing anything!" she gasped out then closed her eyes.

"No..." Xavier mumbled. "Something has happened with Rogue." Angie's eyes snapped open and she dashed down the hall, Xavier behind her. Angela had become close with several students. Jimmy and Rogue being prime examples. As the school's short term Science teacher Angela had become dear in many peoples hearts and minds, posing a problem for when her time did come. Being slower, due to the chair, he arrived with Angela standing in front of Marie, hands on her covered shoulders and mumbling words that most wouldn't hear.

"Don't let it control you." she whispered as metal threatened to cover Rogues body. Her hands were gleaming with a bright metal and it was slowly creeping up her arms. Pete lay on the floor unconscious with Kitty Pryde leaning over him. It only took Charles a moment of probing to find out what had happened. Kitty was goofing off and pushed Pete. Pete pretended she was strong enough to push him and stumbled back into Rogue. "Breathe Marie." Marie was having trouble controlling her powers lately. Angela's eyes dilated and she stood up smacking Marie hard across the face. "Stop being such a whiny bitch!" she ground out and laughed bitterly, her moment of lucidity gone.

"Logan!" Charles called out with his mind and moments later the brawny Canadian was standing before him. "Take Ms. North downstairs. Now." he pleaded and Angela grinned.

"Are you afraid?" Angela laughed darkly, the tumor taking over. Her powers lashed out and Logan fell to the ground roughly. Rogue's eyes snapped up and the metal she'd been fighting snapped over her skin like shutters. She leapt forward and hit Angela upside the head. Angela fell to the ground and Logan's eyes snapped open.

"Chuck..."

"No! Not yet!" Charles snapped as Rogue lifted Angela up and began to take her down stairs to the med bay.

12345

Angela woke up with a splitting headache and Leech sitting on the edge of her bed reading a book she'd purchased for him last week. "What happened?" she asked groggily and he looked up nervously. "Oh god." she mumbled and drew her arms in on herself. She hated these days. She hated waking up not knowing what she did. Tears leaked down her face and Jimmy walked up, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay. No one got hurt. Just Logan but he heals." Her face twitched and she crumpled, falling hard on the floor. A scream escaped her lips as red liquid started oozing out of her. Jimmy screamed loud enough to be heard on the space station.

12345

The hospital room was full of people, Rogue, Jimmy, Pete, Scott, Jubilee and the Professor. He knew he shouldn't have them in here for this but he couldn't deny them a final goodbye. Angela looked up, eyes dark and damp with tears. It was time. She knew it. He knew it. Charles leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. Her fingers twisted up and wrapped around his neck, drawing his lips to hers. She kissed him softly and he rested his forehead on hers. "Goodbye Charles."

"Goodbye Angela." She closed her eyes and he reached into her mind. His was suddenly met with a brick wall. He pulled out of her mind and saw her eyes blackened. His head whipped to the side and saw the teenagers, and Scott, convulsing on the floor. One after the other they stopped moving, blood trickling from random abrasions that started appearing all over their bodies. His eyes went wide, unable to understand. His body twitched and he fell hard, his head cracking against the bed first then the floor.

"...rles...arles...Charles!" Angela's voice broke him out of whatever fit he'd just had. She was smiling brightly down at him. Her lips found his and he kissed her back enthusiastically as he tried to lean up.

"What...what happened?" he asked, voice cracking.

"You had a nightmare." she mumbled. "I'm sorry...I had a nightmare...it encompassed your mind too. Is your head okay?" She looked nervous as she prodded at the side of his head where he had hit it.

"But you...It was time..." For a moment he was still caught in the dream, still confused.

"Charlie?" she questioned looking at him, head tilted. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"That was months ago." everything flooded back to him then.

12345

Charles rolled into the hospital room, the faces of his students staring up at him tear streaked. Charles rested his hand gently on Rogues shoulders and she let out the sob that she'd been holding back. "Please don't cry for me." Angela mumbled and looked into the students eyes. "Rogue...you can't touch. Not physically...but you have touched my heart and everyone else's in this room. You're a beautiful girl. Jubilee." she said, eyes traveling to the Asian American girl with happiness. "When those men killed your parents I know you felt like they killed you too. You have to stop thinking like that. You are alive for a reason. Remember that."

"Thank you." she said quietly wringing her hands together.

"Piotr. Your mind keeps traveling back to your sister in Russia. You need to focus on you. Your sister can take care of herself. If you don't focus on yourself and you get hurt she will never forgive you. Stop skipping Danger room lessons to call her. There are plenty of other times to call." He looked at her for a moment and nodded as sheepishly as the six foot four mutant possibly could look.

"Yes Ms. North."

"Scott." The visored man looked up at her with a slight grimace on his lips. "You miss Jean. I understand this. I never knew the woman but I do know she was a wonderful human being and she wouldn't want you to go down the path you are going down. You need to keep on keeping on for both of your sakes.

" And Jimmy. You've been like the son I can never have. You're a wonderful being, don't let anyone tell you any different. Not a homosapien not a mutant not a girl a boy or a parent. You and good at heart, damn what those mutant haters have to say."

"Are you ready now?" Professor Xavier asked and she smiled.

"No I have one more person to talk to. Come here?" he rolled closer and she grabbed his chair sliding him even closer. For a moment he was worried her mind had snapped and she'd succumbed to the tumor again but she smiled at him. "You live your life broken. You spend so much of your time trying to care for others that you haven't spent any time caring for yourself. You haven't seen what's right in front of your face. It doesn't take a telepath to tell that I have feelings for you." A smile spread across her face.

Tears leaked down her face in a long uninterrupted stream. Charles leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. Her fingers twisted up and wrapped around his neck, drawing his lips to hers. She kissed him softly and he rested his forehead on hers. "Goodbye Charles." He reached forward with his mind, pain ripping at his chest like a wild animal. His mind reached hers and he took a deep breathe preparing to blank her mind when-

"Charles stop!" Ororo screamed and slid into the room quickly followed by a black clad girl with purple hair. "Stop!" She shouted again and Charles jerked away from Angela. "She showed up on the doorstep this morning. Charles she might be able to heal Angela." Angelas eyes darkened and she leaned forward.

"Heal me? But I'm not BROKEN!" she shouted and tired to stand up. Charles glanced down and she froze body sinking down onto the bed.

"What did you-?"

"She's sleeping Ororo." He mumbled and looked at the dark girl behind Ororo. Ororo nearly gasped when she realized Xavier was in tears.

"Go ahead dear." Ororo mumbled and the girl nodded. She moved over to Angela and touched her forehead gently. A big bright light filled the room and then dimmed to a low light before fading at the girls fingers. She looked green. Her stomach roiled and she turned and threw up in the closest bin. It took her a moment to realize that the entire room was watching her. Waiting.

"Sorry...I get sick if the healing was hard. She's fine now. I might have to heal her again in a week for it to set fully. Or the tumor might grow back." For a heartbeat nobody moved and then suddenly the young girl, no older then fifteen for sure, was smothered by several arms being simultaneously thrown around her.

12345

"I guess I had a nightmare..." Charles mumbled leaning up and kissing Angela. Angela helped him into his chair and he smiled at her brightly. He loved her so much. The smile on her face, the way she said his name, and the way she ran her fingers over the ring he'd bought her.

12345

okay if anyone needs clarification ask but please review me. I think I might add more to this starting from the beginning and maybe add some more details after the end of this...


End file.
